Infinite Stratos: Ichika Improved
by skillet of stories 1999
Summary: This is a relatively simple fic, placing a more competent and intelligent Ichika in IS Academy, to see how the story would progress.


Infinite Stratos: A Better Start.  
>In this fanfiction, I will portray Ichika as a less dense, more aware, and more assertive version of himself. Therefore, in this storyline, he kept at kendo, read the whole of the instructional booklet and memorised it and was generally less of an imbecile.<p>

First day at IS Academy.

Ichika Orimura sat behind his desk, confidently and intently staring towards the door waiting for his homeroom teacher to walk through it. The classroom was well lit, due to the three monumental windows two rows to his right, which were aided by nothing other than the sun. In the second row in the afore mentioned row sat his childhood friend, Houki Shinonono, whom he had not seen in six years. To be assigned to the same class as her seemed to be nothing short of miraculous, if not suspicious. A footstep from outside the door alerted him to the presence of a teacher, and resumed watching the doorway rather than his friend that he really needed to catch up with.  
>The woman that produced the footstep outside the door was, to put it in a polite phrase, well endowed. She had green, short bob-cut, and a rather contrasting bright orange shirt. She began to introduce herself.<br>"Hello class, my name is Maya Yamada, I'll be your homeroom teacher for the next three years, so everybody let's try to get along."  
>After introducing herself, she seemed as if she didn't quite know what to say next.<br>"Um...alright class, I'll take the register."  
>After some brief introductions it came Ichika's turn to introduce himself.<br>"Hello everyone, I'm Ichika Orimura, I'm pleased to meet you. Though I don't need to introduce myself to you Houki"  
>He winked at her, causing her to blush, and look away mumbling.<br>"Let's all work together and be friends, to achieve as much as we possibly can. I look forward to working, studying and training with you all."  
>The girls seemed to mesmerised by his confidence, even Yamada-Sensei.<br>They worked through the rest of the introductions, and finally came to start studying some of the basics of IS technology and it's history. A few minutes in another teacher entered the room; Chifuyu Orimura.  
>"Good morning, Orimura-Sensei." Ichika chirped as she stepped in the room. Ichika seemed ecstatic to see his big sister, and was doing his best to not look surprised, so kept a formal air about his speech. Chifuyu winced, while also being slightly confused as to his reaction.<br>'That stung' she thought to herself 'I didn't even have to tell him not to address me casually, that actually hurt. I cant let this weigh me down, I'll just let him call me normally.'  
>"Ichika, you can still call me Chifuyu-nee, I'm still your big sister here at the Academy."<br>"You're a teacher though, I have to be polite Orimura-Sensei."  
>"Call me bloody Chifuyu-nee!"<br>"Okay sis" Ichika gulped.  
>"That's better..."<br>Someone else harked above the silence the class had recently been relegated to, because of the sudden revelation of the two being siblings.  
>"Orimura-kun, you're the brother of the Chifuyu Orimura"<br>"Yup. I sure am, and glad to be. Chifuyu's the best big sister ever! She's strong, she dependable, she's smart and most of all, a world champion at IS Combat Piloting."  
>The collective jaws of the class had dropped, and a quiet muttering had formed in the air. Things like; "Do you think he's as strong as Orimura-Sensei?" "They're so casual, they must have a really good relationship? "I wonder if Orimura-Sensei will let us call her Chifuyu-nee?"<br>She caught on to that last question.  
>"I most certainly will not! My Ichi-nii-Chan will be the only one allowed to call me that."<br>It took her a while to realise just quite what she said, and when she did, her head shot downwards, her cheeks turning scarlet.  
>"It's been years since you called me that, Chifuyu-nee, it'll be really nice to be around you for more than a couple of days every month."<br>The classroom eventually calmed down, and Chifuyu introduced herself as the class instructor, who would be teaching them how to pilot an IS. After having to quell the jitters of having a celebrity as a teacher, Chifuyu explained many features and functions of the IS, all of which Ichika understood. He, and all of his class had read the required reading. All of these events had begun to unnerve Chifuyu; her brother had never been so confident or given this much attention to anything in his life.  
>After hours of reading from their computer desks and working technological examples in front of the class, the school day ended, and everyone hurried out to find their roommates. Ichika, un-eager to have a roommate, as every other student in the school was female, hesitantly looked at the door to his room. It was a simple varnished oak door, with a brass plate labelled '1025', why couldn't he reach out and twist the handle? Ichika, with his heart in his mouth, finally decided to step forward and open the door. Despite his overwhelming confidence in social situations with girls, he was due to his lack of experience, still jumpy in intimate situations with the opposite sex.<br>He stepped into the room. It was beautiful. Two wall size windows looked out onto an amazing view of the campus and coast, the floor was polished hardwood, there were two oak desks in the right corner fully fitted with IT equipment as well as a book shelf, two beds with side tables to the left corner and directly to the left of the door, a bathroom. The sound of water pattering on tile emanated from the bathroom, Ichika's roommate was in the shower...

Thank you for reading, I hope you stick around for further chapters. Here's to you, the readers!


End file.
